


Behind Door N°2

by Mythicalseries



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Smut, a bit of fluff too, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries
Summary: For the second time in their lives, Rhett decides to take his chances on Link at a party. As their senior year of high school came to an end, Rhett opens up a door to a future where he and Link are more than just friends, and this time, Link walks right through it.





	Behind Door N°2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewasjustagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/gifts).



> As a sort of spinoff to my fic [Doors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10715733), this is the universe where Link walks through the second door Rhett opens up for them. If you want to go check that one out first, great. If not, **you can definitely enjoy this one on its own**.
> 
> Happy birthday, Jenna! You asked, and I delivered. I hope it's worth the wait and it lives up to your expectations. Sorry I had to be so cheeky about this, don't hate me! I love you to pieces <3
> 
> A HUGE thanks to [missingparentheses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses) for reading this for me. You're beyond amazing <3

May, 1996 

School was almost over, and their senior year had come and gone in a flash. To celebrate, the basketball team was holding a party at the captain’s house while the boy’s parents were away for the week.

There weren't many people really, fifty maximum, so Link couldn't understand how he could have lost Rhett. The tall boy had been having a chugging competition with two other guys from the team when Link had decided to go to the bathroom.

Even though Rhett had won the first three rounds, he hadn't drunk too much and neither had Link. They had been chugging water since the second round because whoever had bought the beers had severely miscalculated. They had run out of everything that wasn't water or soda about an hour into the party, but then again, buying alcohol with a fake ID in a small town was no easy task.

When Link came back from the bathroom, he already knew Rhett was nowhere in the crowd without having to look too hard. If he was there, he would stand out nearly a foot over everyone else. Suddenly confirming his suspicion, he felt Rhett’s heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Hey!", he practically yelled.

"Hey, man! I thought I lost you!"

"What?!" Rhett scrunched up his face, leaning closer to try to listen more clearly. "I can't hear anything!"

Between the loud music coming from the speaker beside them and people yelling from one side of the house to the other, it was impossible to have a conversation there. Link pointed towards the entrance where at least there were not as many people, and Rhett nodded.

Once they had made their way through the crowd, Link turned to Rhett again.

"I said I thought I lost you!"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" Rhett laughed. He took a second to look around them, checking if anyone was watching before he leaned down to speak mere inches away from Link’s ear. "It's too loud in here! Want to go upstairs?"

"There's no one upstairs," Link replied, confused at the strange suggestion.

His mind quickly caught on, however, when he felt Rhett’s fingers sliding down his forearm. The bolt of electricity that went down his spine at that moment, was like nothing Link had ever felt before.

"Maybe that’s a good thing."

Link’s scared mind instantly came up with a hundred excuses that would let him bolt and run away. But there was another voice inside of him, louder than any of his other thoughts, that told him that it was now or never. Link had shut a door in Rhett's face once before, and if he did it again, how many more chances would Rhett give him?

He looked down at Rhett's finger still pressed to his skin and then back up to meet his eyes. Illuminated only by the reflection of a couple of lights coming from the living room, Link couldn't make out all the different shades of green in Rhett's eyes, but he could still see every emotion behind them.

Link could see hope in them; he could see them pleading for Link to stay, as well as his own fear reflected back at him. But above it all, his mind couldn't help but focus on the way Rhett's eyes were growing darker.

“How drunk are you?” Link breathed out.

“Enough to be doing this,” Rhett said, caressing Link’s arm ever so slightly. “But sober enough that I won't regret it.”

When Rhett’s eyes glanced down at his lips, Link could barely hold in a growl. He looked around just in case before letting his instincts take the wheel and lifting his arm until his hand found Rhett’s. Not bothering to say another word, he only turned around and started dragging Rhett up the stairs.

The hallway on the second floor was empty and even darker than it was downstairs – which was far from being a complaint on their part.

“Coast clear,” Link noted.

Rhett’s devilish grin, however, told Link that his friend probably wouldn't have cared if that wasn't the case. Without breaking eye contact, Rhett didn't waste a second before he was up in Link's personal space, cornering him until his back was pressed up against the wall.

Link stared up at Rhett, his eyes hovering all over his friend's face. He looked everywhere from Rhett's jaw to his buzzed head, a product of Link's own hand; he looked at the mole above his upper lip as well as the parted lips beneath it before looking back up into the big green eyes that had never left his. Yet Link could tell that the playfulness in his gaze, the one that had been there a second ago, was suddenly gone.

The tall boy was searching his eyes with intent, and Link didn't realize he was holding his breath until Rhett spoke again.

“Are you sure about this?”

Link sighed, hesitating for a second. But he wasn't backing up. “Are _you_?”

The corners of Rhett's mouth tilted up into a little smile before he slowly leaned forward, bopping his nose against Link’s. He didn't move any further, though. They remained like that, eyes closed and lips mere inches away, until, after what seemed like a second too long, Link took the initiative and closed the space between them.

Rhett sighed the moment Link’s lips met his. If they’d had any doubts left about this, those suddenly went flying out the window. As if they had done this a million times before, their lips parted as both of them brought a hand to the backs of one another's necks.

They had never actually talked about their feelings for each other, but they didn't need to. They just knew. And the fact that they could somehow feel each other's heartbeat said more than any conversation they could have had. In a way, this was their way of talking. It was a conversation without words where their actions spoke louder than the music coming from downstairs. When Link slid his tongue across Rhett's lip, he was actually saying ‘I’m here, I trust you,’ while the moan it elicited from his friend was Rhett’s way of replying ‘there's nowhere else I'd rather be.’

While Rhett was focused on the feeling of his lips against Link’s, the other boy slid his hands down from his neck to his hips, gripping them tightly. Suddenly, every nerve on the patch of skin under his shirt seemed to have lit on fire under Link’s touch, causing him to pull on Link's hair.

As Link gasped for air, Rhett took his chance to place a trail of kisses down his friend's jaw to the perfectly exposed skin on his neck. Link groaned when he felt Rhett's teeth bite down, stopping to leave a mark that he’d be sure to see in the morning.

As soon as his lips found Rhett's again, Link pushed himself off the wall until his full weight was pressing Rhett against the opposite side of the hallway. With his friend being bigger and taller than him, Link knew that if Rhett let himself be pressed up against the wall, it was because he wanted to be – or at least he didn't mind letting Link indulge in his need for control.

For a second, Link thought he heard a thump, but with Rhett's warmth engulfing him, he didn't care to check whether it was merely the sound of Rhett's back hitting the wall or something else. His mind was set somewhere else, the feel of Rhett's skin beneath his fingertips almost as intoxicating as the taste of his mouth.

Rhett tasted like a mix of beer and Dr. Pepper, as well as an extra _something_ that Link couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it was most definitely addictive. He wanted more, needed more, and all of a sudden his mind couldn't comprehend how he had lived that long without it. Link had never done drugs, but he imagined it couldn't feel too different from this, his whole body and mind on fire and begging for more. And if that taste was just pure, unadulterated Rhett, he made up his mind to get himself a lifetime supply.

A second thump, however, quickly interrupted his plan to keep tasting Rhett forever.

“Link…” Rhett gasped.

“I know. Your back, I'm sorry,” he said, moving to press his lips just below Rhett's ear.

“What? No, did you hear–”

A door opening at the end of the hallway didn't let him finish the thought. Link seemed to paralyze while Rhett's panic immediately translated into a plan. His instincts served him well, as he tried the first door on his right and found it unlocked. Before Link could realize it himself, Rhett had reached for his hand and pulled them both inside the room.

They remained silent, bodies pressed together against the door, listening for any sign they could have been caught. Their hearts practically jumped out of their chests when they heard giggles coming from the hallway, but as the sound of laughter quickly faded away, their pulses steadied.

Link’s sighing breath hitting the base of Rhett's neck snapped the taller boy back into the reality within the four walls surrounding them. As he looked around, taking in the room, it slowly dawned on him that he just made out with his best friend who was now pressed up against his chest in someone else's bedroom. The room was dark, but the faint light slipping through the window allowed him to make out just enough to realize this wasn't the captain's room. Based on the group picture of a football team and the neatly made bed, Rhett assumed the bedroom belonged to his older brother who would be coming home from college soon.

As he returned his eyes back to Link, he found his friend already staring back. While Rhett had been inspecting the room, Link had been inspecting him instead and was now wearing an almost sweet smile on his face.

Link chuckled at the startled look on Rhett’s face, and it took the taller boy a second before he was laughing along. Their laughter was both stress relief and wonder; wonder about how they'd gotten to that very moment and why it took them so long in the first place.

Rhett sighed contentedly. A moment later his voice came softly, almost in a whisper, as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Link’s ear. “You know there's no going back from this, right?”

Link nodded, unable to help the wide grin that spread across his face. “I know.”

He swiftly stood on his toes to press a quick kiss to Rhett's lips, a sweet one, full of adoration instead of lust. But that didn't stop Rhett from chasing Link’s lips when he tried to pull away, making him smile into another kiss. This one was slow and loving but nothing short of needy.

Of course there was no going back from this. Now that they’d had a taste of each other, it would be all or nothing, and they were simply too weak to walk away from it. Their entire lives from the moment they met had been leading them here, each moment they spent together a small surrender to their inevitable fate. They had tried keeping a friendly distance; they had tried scrubbing their feelings away, but all to no use. They were already under each other's skin.

When Link’s hand reached for the door handle to press the lock, Rhett could clearly feel his blood leaving his head and traveling further south. In fact, the proof of Rhett's excitement was soon pressing against Link’s lower belly, making his hips instinctively buck up to rub his own hardness against Rhett's.

Without his lips leaving Rhett's, Link hooked his fingers on the loops of Rhett's jeans, pulling on them as he walked them backwards towards the bed. He soon realized, however, that he had severely miscalculated the distance when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. As he lost his balance and tumbled down, he tried to hold on to Rhett's waist, causing him to pull the other boy down along with him.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Rhett's knee barely missing Link’s crotch and accidentally head butting each other as they tried to move further up. Link hissed in pain, but immediately burst out laughing.

“Shh!” Rhett warned him, even though he couldn't help but laugh along. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Link breathed out between chuckles. “It was my fault, I'm sorry.”

“That's alright.”

Link felt his heart flutter as he looked up at the smiling green eyes on top of him. There was no way he was ever going to let Rhett go.

He tilted forward to press his forehead against Rhett's for a second, letting his eyes drop closed as he breathed him in. It wasn't long until Rhett's lips found his again, the sensation heightened by the feeling of Rhett's body on top of him, slowly but surely grinding down against his own.

His jeans were getting increasingly tight by the second, and almost as if reading his mind, Rhett slowly slid one hand between them, down to the button of Link's pants. Rhett hadn't even undone it yet and Link was already moaning beneath him. The taller boy pulled back just a little, staring straight into Link's eyes as if asking for permission.

Link nodded slightly, managing to find enough breath for only one word. “Please.”

So Rhett did as he was told. He undid the button and slowly unzipped his fly before slipping one hand under the waistband of Link's boxer shorts. With all the air in Link's lungs suddenly gone, his mouth fell open in pleasure the moment Rhett's hand wrapped around his dick, his whole body bucking up to meet his touch.

As Rhett gave a few tentative strokes, enjoying the sight of his friend crumbling under his hand, one of Link’s hands clutched the sheets while the other clawed on Rhett's back. “Oh gosh…”

If it hurt, Rhett didn't say. Instead, he kept focused on his task, practically sending Link into frenzy when his thumb grazed the tip of Link’s leaking cock.

And so Link couldn't take it any longer.

He swatted Rhett's hand away, pushing him off just enough that he could undo Rhett's pants as well. His breath was shallow and his hands were trembling, but soon enough he was pulling down on Rhett's jeans almost desperately, until they hung low, just beneath the curve of his friend’s ass.

Link tilted his head up as a way of asking Rhett to kiss him again, and his friend obliged. He pressed a quick kiss to Link's lips, followed by one to his cheek, to his jaw, to his neck, while his hands worked their way under his shirt, pushing it up as far as it would go. He continued peppering kisses down to Link's shoulder and chest over the fabric until he reached the exposed skin on his abdomen. While one of his hands twirled around Link’s hardening nipple, he lapped at the patch of skin just over Link’s hips, pulling a contented sound from his friend. But Rhett wasn't done.

He sat up on his knees as Link whined at the sudden loss of heat against his body. Rhett stared down at him for a few seconds, a devilish grin on his face, before patting the side of Link's hips. “Up,” he instructed.

Link was happy to comply as Rhett helped him wiggle his jeans down as well. As soon as Link’s blue boxer briefs were exposed, he leaned down to press a kiss on top of its waistband, making Link hiss in response. He stopped for a second to look up at Link's eyes only to find them staring back, clearly attentive to his every move.

Without his eyes ever leaving Link’s, Rhett moved his head down agonizingly slow, his lips settling just above the wet patch over the top of Link's cock. Link inhaled sharply, throwing his head back hard against the pillow as Rhett slowly pressed his lips there.

“Gosh, Rhett…” he groaned, doing his best not to buck his hips up against Rhett's face.

Link was already seeing stars behind his tightly closed eyes, but Rhett doing a small sucking motion around the tip of his dick was really too much for him to handle. If he didn't stop Rhett now, Link was going to cum in seconds, so he reached down to grab his friend's face and pulled him back up urgently to meet his lips. This time it was sloppy and hungry, paying more attention to their need for each other than their need for air.

Rhett ground down while Link met him halfway, setting a good rhythm as they both sought as much friction as possible. Neither of them was quite sure which one moved, but suddenly their cocks were sliding perfectly against one another, pulling a choked moan from both of them.

Link was barely holding himself together anymore. “Faster, Rhett, please…” he begged. So not only did Rhett speed up, but he started pressing down even harder against Link’s crotch, knowing he wasn't too far off.

He smirked, looking down at the way Link was throwing his head back, biting his lower lip as his orgasm built. The sole image of Link's face was making the throbbing on his dick even more intense. “Gosh. You look so hot like this, Link.”

Rhett's words were enough to tilt Link over the edge. “Fuck,” he moaned, tensing up as he came all over his underwear.

Rhett kept grinding on him until the aftershocks of Link's orgasm ceased. As he regained his breath, his friend looked up at him smiling, his eyes still piercingly blue even under dim silver shine of moonlight coming from the window.

“Was that any good?” Rhett asked playfully as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Yeah,” Link said, chuckling at Rhett's little tease. He stole a quick kiss from the other boy's lips before slowly moving to press his mouth to the spot just below Rhett's ear. Knowing full well his friend was still worked up, Link mischievously grazed Rhett's skin with his teeth, making him groan as his body bucked down on its own accord. If so little could cause such a reaction, Link knew Rhett wouldn't be too far behind him. “But now it’s your turn,” he smirked.

He hooked his legs with Rhett’s, flipping them over smoothly to lay on their sides. Now that he had released the tension his body had been building up, his mind was finally starting to respond again.

As soon as his body hit the mattress, Rhett lunged forward to capture Link’s lips with his own. His free hand found the back of Link's neck, pulling him closer while Link clutched at the front of his shirt. The smaller boy smiled against his mouth, amused by Rhett's eagerness, but soon started kissing back with just as much fervor. As their tongues glided against each other, exploring every corner of one another's mouths, Link slid his hand down Rhett's torso, purposefully grazing over his nipple and earning a delightful low rumble that Link wished he could hear over and over again.

His hand kept sliding down over Rhett's stomach, teasingly stopping for a second just above the waistband of his shorts. His confident, know-it-all best friend was coming apart before his eyes, and Link was loving every second of it. So he decided to step up his game. He surprised Rhett by cupping his bulge through the thin fabric, making him gasp for air as he pressed harder against Link’s palm.

As Link’s hand stroked up and down, Rhett shuddered, his senses completely overwhelmed. The taste of Link's mouth still on his tongue, the feel of his hand over Rhett's cock, and the memory of Link trembling and moaning in pleasure replaying behind his eyelids were proving too much.

“Gosh, Link…” he breathed against the crook of his friend’s neck.

“That feel good?”

“God, yeah… don't stop.”

Link smiled wickedly before slipping his hand through the opening of Rhett's shorts and pulling out his cock. It was thicker than his own, but the skin just as velvety under his touch. The mere thought that he was the cause of that hardness, the reason why the tip of Rhett's cock was slick with precum, made Link’s own dick twitch in his boxers.

Rhett’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Link's hand wrap around his length, his body bucking forward trying to fuck into Link’s fist.

“Better?” Link asked, even if he was well aware of the answer. He just wanted to hear Rhett's ragged voice. And Rhett seemed to enjoy Link's voice just as much, because he felt his cock twitch in his hand.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

Link smirked at Rhett's struggle to find his words. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Gosh, Link. I’m so close…”

Link recognized a plea when he heard one, and he didn't need to be asked twice. He started jerking him faster, using the same rhythm, the same twists and tugs he knows he would have liked were he in Rhett's place.

And so Rhett didn't last much longer. He clutched to the front of Link's shirt, still rolled up to his chest, as his body went stiff and he spilled all over his friend's hand. “Link!” he gasped, his voice muffled against the other boy's skin.

Link kept pumping up and down slowly until Rhett's trembling stopped. While the taller boy regained his breath, Link tucked in Rhett's already softening dick back inside his boxers, leaning forward to press a playful little kiss to his nose as well. It made Rhett chuckle, and that was all Link wanted.

Now that the heat of the moment had passed, they both knew it was time to face the possible consequences of what they had done. But at least knowing that _this_ , the lightheartedness and ease of their friendship, remained the same made the prospect a lot less daunting.

Rhett looked down when he suddenly felt Link's hand move between them, letting out a soft laugh as he watched his friend clean himself up. Rhett's cum had also spilled all over the bed, so Link didn't mind making their mess a little bit worse by wiping his hand on the sheets beneath them. “Sorry about that.”

“’S not my bed,” Link shrugged, making them both laugh this time. He didn't care too much. They had already ruffled up the sheets, and if Rhett hadn't stained them, they would have still left a trace of them behind. “C’mon,” he said, sitting up over his side of the bed. Rhett followed his lead. They both got up, pulling their pants back up, tugging down their shirts and making sure everything was back into place. They would have to walk back out at some point, and with no evidence on them, they could just pretend they were using the upstairs bathroom. Nothing more, nothing less.

“So…” Rhett said, turning around once he was sure he was all good. At the sound of Rhett's voice, Link turned too.

He sighed, his lips soon turning upwards into the brightest smile Rhett had ever seen. “So…”

Link was practically glowing, a twinkle in his eyes that Rhett was sure outshone the light coming from the outside. So in the midst of his daze, Rhett couldn't help but smile back.

They didn't need to talk right now. For the moment, the way they were looking at each other told them everything they needed to know. Neither of them regretted it, neither of them would ever want to go back. And however scared they could be about their future, they knew for sure that they would face that future together.

“Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah.” Link nodded. “I don't think I could stay feeling, you know… sticky.”

Rhett's eyes darted down as Link shuffled in his place. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Link laughed mockingly. Even so, if the lights had been on, Rhett would have noticed a slight blush creeping up on Link’s face.

“Want me to drive you home?”

All of a sudden, as smiling green eyes stared into blue ones, it was as if they could see their future mapped before them.

Rhett would drive Link home that night, and Link would ask him to stay a little longer. They would drop down on Link's bed together, too small for the both of them, but neither of them would really care. Rhett would wrap an arm around Link’s shoulders and pull him closer to his chest, and soon enough they'd start getting sleepy. Rhett's promise to leave in five minutes would turn into another five, and another five, until both of them finally dozed off.

Somewhere deep down, a hunch told them that would only be the first of many nights they'd spend together. And suddenly their ever so scary future didn't seem so scary anymore.

Link's smile only widened. “Please.”

So without hesitation, in a move that neither of them would ever regret, Link followed Rhett out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jenna! Go give her some love over at [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com) and read her amazing stuff [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl) . Love you!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
